Heretofore, optimization processes have been performed as a step in the initial object code generation process. These processes are limited to performing optimizations based upon information derived from the source code data being translated into a single object code module. These single object code module optimizations fail to utilize the additional optimization analysis information available from the complete object code data set that is to be linked in order to form an executable program.
A complete object code data set optimization analysis process had not previously been considered feasible in part due to the absence of a suitable method of ensuring correct interpretation of disassembled machine instruction data. This correct interpretation difficulty results from the potential presence of both program data and machine instruction data within an object code instruction segment.